


Sakura in Wonderland

by Stitched



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Haruno Sakura-centric, In Wonderland everyone loves Sakura, In a way it's sort of a reverse harem?, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitched/pseuds/Stitched
Summary: A young girl by the name of Sakura Haruno had found herself following a strange man with the features of a white rabbit, all the way until she fell down a rabbit hole. Now, she's in a strange world called Wonderland and is now unable to get back home.Will she even want to go home after finding out there's a catch to her leaving?





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

   It was on a bright, sunny day that Sakura had gone out into her family's large, and spacious garden that teemed with lush plant life and began to explore this homey environment that gave comfort to her when she felt lonely or just wanted to feel the sun upon her pale, porcelain skin. It was today that she'd decided to lay upon the plush grass between the spaces of lively rose bushes, all growing in red and pink hues in the summer sun. Just lying within the sun's beams and looking into an endless, bare sky that seemed to go on forever made Sakura's eyes feel heavy and sleep beginning to clutch at her mind and body. What could be the harm in taking a nap within the garden? She'd done it multiple times before, so what could it hurt in doing it again? Curling up on her side, Sakura nuzzled the soft grass beneath her before allowing herself to relax, letting the heat from the sun be her blanket, and soon drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep that would last for who knows how long.   
   

   Suddenly being brought back into the waking world, Sakura groaned a bit before stirring because of an odd rustling sound that had seemed to come from somewhere nearby. That shouldn't have happened since it wasn't windy that day and Sakura's parents didn't feel the need to bother her when she came out into the garden, as it was her place of solace, so it truly made Sakura wonder just what could have caused that noise. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura sat up and peered about her for any sign of another presence with her when her eyes of emerald spotted an unfamiliar figure standing not too far from where she'd been sleeping not a few moments ago. From what she could remember, she'd never seen this man before in her life. Especially not one so... odd. He had silvery hair, with rabbit ears protruding from either side of his head, a mask that covered the majority of his face, and a golden pocket watch which he stared at and muttered to as if it would tell him something other than the time. Flipping it closed, he seemed to gaze all about him until his jet black eyes caught sight of the previously sleeping girl and seemed to stiffen in his place before waving his pocket watch at her and stating in an even, yet rushed tone, "As much as I'd love to answer whatever question you may have, I can't stay here otherwise I'll be late." With that, he took off as fast as his legs could take him.   
   

   For a moment, the pink-haired teen could only stare in both shock and awe at what had just happened before she returned to her senses, and began to absentmindedly run after the strange rabbit man, calling out for him to wait and tell her exactly what he'd be late for or why he'd just appeared in her family's private garden all of a sudden. Yet, it seemed that her cries had fallen on deaf ears as he continued to sprint toward the patch of garden that held all of the trees that the family owned. Just before he could hit the tree's trunk, the rabbit man leaped into a small crevice in between the roots of the tree that seemed impossible for a person his size to fit through, yet he'd slid all the way in with seemingly no trouble whatsoever. Approaching the very same tree, Sakura stopped for a bit to catch her breath before taking a gander at the hole that he'd just slid through. He made it seem like it was easy. There was no way she could even fit her head in there, much less her entire body. So, how could he have done that? Getting down on all fours and peering in just seemed to boggle her mind that much more until she felt a force tugging at her and pushing her at the same time. Before she could even look behind her to see just what that was, she was sucked right into the crevice and went down a much larger rabbit hole. As she went down head first, the rush of her fall had flipped her over so that her legs were going down first instead of her head. Due to her upright position, the wind had caught within the skirt of her pastel blue dress and had somehow stayed open, much like an umbrella, and drastically decreased the speed at which she fell. Daintily falling down the large circular cavern she now found herself in, Sakura wondered what this could lead to if it had a bottom or if she was just dreaming all of this since it seemed so impossible right then. Though, when her feet touched an oddly tiled floor, and even walls around, Sakura thought, without a doubt in her mind, that this had to be a dream as there was no way any of that had just happened. It was just too surreal and defied the laws of physics.

   Regardless of that, Sakura walked up to a small door that seemed far too small for her to fit through. Peering about the small room that was somehow at the bottom of a hole within a tree, Sakura found that this was the only exit that she could go through as there was no way she could climb all the way back up at this point. Turning back to gaze at the small, wooden door before her, Sakura soon found that this door was locked with no key or way of picking the lock in sight. Just as she was about to come to the conclusion that she would be stuck there until she died, she spotted a glass table that had not been there a mere few seconds ago. Not only that, but this table had a single, small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid with a tag attached to the neck of the bottle. Making her way to it, Sakura picked it up and read what the tag had to say. “Drink me?” She silently questioned as she turned over the bottle in her hands, as if suspicious of what this contained before sighing and popping off the cork at the top and bringing it to her lips to down all of the bottle’s contents.

  
   Setting the emptied bottle back upon the table, Sakura wondered what the point of doing that even was, until she felt just a bit strange before she started to grow immensely, soon taking up the entirety of the small, cramped space. Whatever was in that drink certainly did not help in getting that stupid door open, if anything, it just made her situation that much worse by having her be this large. Groaning at this odd predicament, Sakura wondered how on Earth this was even possible before she noticed another thing upon the red and black checkered floor that had not been there before; a box that would more than likely contain sweets of some kind. Reaching down with her right hand, Sakura gingerly flipped open the box and found heart shaped cookies with two simple words upon them; ‘Eat me.’ As much as she hesitated in eating them for fear of what they may do, she figured that it was better than being completely cramped in an already claustrophobic space. Gently, she picked one up and ate it, more like simply swallowing it whole, and found that it made her begin to shrink back to what seemed like her normal size, before she became the size of the box that the cookies had come from. Realizing this, the pink-haired girl growled in frustration that she couldn’t get it right, or even return to her normal size until it hit her. Now that she was this tiny, she could climb in through the keyhole!

   Running up to the wooden door, she quickly began to search for a proper foothold before she began climbing and had painstakingly made it to where she needed to go, soon climbing through the hole that seemed to lead to nowhere but blackness. Though, once she, ungracefully, fell out of the keyhole, she peered out to find that there was a whole world that seemed so different from the one she’d just come from. It was as though she was looking at the world with brand new eyes and the mindset of a child as everything around her was much larger and brighter, more lavish in their colors and even in their very texture. Everything seemed to come right out of a fairytale. Standing once more, Sakura gazed all about her, walking forward a few steps before glancing behind her to see that there was no door, just a continuation of the dirt road she’d found herself on. How incredibly curious.

  
   Sighing a bit at that, she figured she may as well go on forward and see if she could ask someone where in the world she’d ended up and if there was a way to return home. Her parents would miss her terribly if she had suddenly disappeared without a trace. There was no point in just standing around when no one was around to ask anything or even know where she was to begin with. Thus, Sakura began to stride forward into this strange, new land that, she assumed, had been at the bottom of a tree within her garden. Peering about her surroundings with a childlike wonder, the pink haired teen couldn't grasp how she could have possibly ended up here so suddenly, nor could she figure out how this expansive place could have resided under her garden and home like this. There was even a bright, blue sky above instead of earth, like one would reason to believe. This place seemed to raise so many questions, yet hardly any answers or logic to them.

  
   The more she walked on, the more the foliage seemed to disappear to give way to a more civilized type of area, looking almost like a carnival rather than a bustling city. Soon, she had come across a large clock tower and approached the front door, hoping that there was someone inside that could be of some help to her. Grabbing the large, brass door knocker that had been in the shape of a menacing crow, Sakura knocked three times, the large crescent knocker squeaking with each large thud from misuse. Stepping back from the door, she waited for someone to answer her knocks, hoping that someone lived within its walls and that it wasn't just an empty bell tower. For a few seconds, Sakura waited in agonizing anticipation for the door to open, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest from the wait, alone. Though, before she knew it, the door before her opened to reveal a rather tall, attractive man with scarlet eyes and lovely jet black hair tied back into a low ponytail. He wore a rather puffy white shirt that resembled that of an elden pirate she’d seen in paintings and heard of in storybooks. Regardless, he was rather attractive for someone who lived in a clock tower.

  
   “Did you need something of me?” He abruptly asked her, breaking the silence between the two. Startled by his sudden voice, Sakura ended up taking an involuntary step back. Soon recognizing that there was no immediate threat, the lost teen regained her composure and peered up at the tall male before her and gave her response, “Oh, yes. I wanted to know where I am since I seem to be quite lost. Do you know how I can get back home?”

  
   His response was short, yet directly to the point. Needless to say, she’d gotten one of the answers she was looking for. “Why, young miss, you are in Wonderland.” 


	2. Wonderland

   Wonderland? That must have been the name of the carnival-like place she’d ended up in. It was the only logical conclusion she could come to other than this being some sort of whimsical dream. Regardless, Sakura gave the taller male a quizzical look before heaving a short sigh and stated, “Okay, but what about home? How do I get back to my garden, to my parents, and my sweet, little Tama?” Softly cradling a hand to her chest, the pink-haired teenager could only think to the home which she already missed, to the garden, her home, even the little kitten that followed her nearly everywhere she went. A brief silence passed over the two before the man before her replied, with what sounded like a hint of concern for the lost girl. “I’m afraid I’m unable to properly answer that, young miss. Though, what I can do is offer you a place to stay until you find a way back home. Of course, you won’t be staying for free. I do have quite a lot of responsibility that I have to attend to.”

  
   At his offer, Sakura wondered what it was she’d have to do in return for her stay, and if it would be anything unsavory. He seemed nice enough, so she thought that her stay there may not be so bad. After mulling it over in her mind, Sakura nodded in agreement to this and was soon lead inside the large building and given a brief tour. Though, she was, strangely, not allowed to go up to the tower where the clock was located. She supposed it was fair, given that she wouldn’t have any idea about the dangers of moving gears clicking above and what to do should she not be able to find her way back down. Not only that, but, if it were loud enough, the man giving her the tour may not be able to hear her until it was too late. Shuddering at that thought, her attention was brought back to the male before her as he lead the both of them to a long hallway, full of nothing but closed doors that would probably be bedrooms, but it seemed he was the only one to live here. What was the need for this many rooms?

  
   Before she had the chance to ask, Sakura had to come to an abrupt stop as this one had stopped moving and turned back to her. Gesturing with his left hand to the door beside him, the clock tower man began to tell her that this would be where she stayed before opening the door for her to see inside.

  
   Peering within, eyes of emerald widened when she saw how lovely it all was. Although all in white, the room had an air of aristocracy to it, with two large, French-style windows on either side of, what appeared to be, a king sized bed that had equally matching white, billowing curtains surrounding it. A nightstand sat on either side of the canopy bed, a slim lamp adorning each one. With that, there was also an antique wardrobe that sat against the left side of the large room, which would be more than enough to house her clothing. Without another word, Sakura entered looking all about her, quite stunned that such a place could exist within a mere clock tower owned by a single man. A wide grin coming to her face at the mere prospect that this was her room, Sakura ran up to the large bed and flopped upon it without a single care in the world. Sitting up on it, she stared at the black-haired male that still stood within the doorway, his expression still the same as it had been the moment he’d first opening his door to her.

  
   Following her lead, he began to come inside the room and climb on top of her without so much as asking her how she liked her room and any other host-like questions. She didn’t know how to respond to this or what to even say as she had never experienced a situation like this before. He was staring right her with blank, scarlet eyes-- more than likely her face matched his lovely, yet strange eye color-- his large, pale hands planted on either side of her head. Worse yet, he began to lean down to her level, like he was going to kiss her. In an act of panic, the pink-haired teen’s hand shot up to block his mouth from touching her’s, even began to push him away from her so as to not further invade her space. A bit surprised by the hand that now took up a majority of the lower half of his face, her host closed his eyes in a silent display of understanding and lifted himself off of her.

   Immediately, Sakura wasn’t sure that she wanted to live here if those were the conditions she had in order to stay. Though, just as the doubt began to fill up her mind, a voice broke the tension between them.

  
   “...I...I do apologize for that, it seems that you do not yet know about the game. The rabbit had already told me of your arrival and the conditions for you to return from whence you came. It’s alright, if you are not comfortable with that, then I shall not attempt something like that again.”

  
   “For your convenience, my name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. I look forward to having you, Alice.”

  
   Once he left her room, and was out of earshot, Sakura stated to herself, irritation grating in her tone of voice, “My name’s not Alice, you weirdo.” She swore, this had to be one of the most odd and the most ridiculous days she’d ever had. Shaking her head of what had just happened, Sakura noticed that the bright light that had once shown through was now a shade of orange, as though the sun was setting over the horizon. That's strange. Did that whole thing really last that long? No, it couldn't have, could it? Regardless, Sakura peered out of the window only to see the very last seconds of sunlight before a blanket of darkness covered the strange land she’d fallen into earlier that day.


	3. The Knight Named Ace

      The following day, Sakura made her way out of her room to find Itachi and talk to him about that name he’d called her when she'd yet to tell him her proper name. Where he’d gotten Alice from was a mystery to her, but one that could easily be sorted out. Stumbling upon him within a room that must have been his office, Sakura approached him with a passing thought of why he would have the need for an office. “Um, excuse me, Itachi? You must have gotten my name wrong or mistaken me for someone else yesterday. My name isn’t Alice, it’s actually Sakura. Sakura Haruno.” With that, Sakura hoped that she wasn't being too direct with him or even interrupting whatever it was that he was doing. Yet, it seemed as though this correction, nor her presence, hadn't phased him.

  
      “I do not believe I was mistaken when I called you Alice. Everyone in Wonderland already knows your name. You are the next Alice, after all. How else would you have spotted Kakashi in broad daylight and even manage to come down the same way he did? I'm certain that this is who you are, rather than the name you say.”

  
      The next Alice? What on Earth was he talking about? How could anyone here know her when this one was the only person she’d truly met so far? Not only that, but how could he have known about the events prior to her arrival here? She wondered if everyone in Wonderland would refer to her as this name and if they were already familiar it's her despite her only knowing about this clock tower. Regardless, Sakura would have to explore this Wonderland and figure out what was different from her own world, aside from the obvious change of name. Itachi may have seemed a bit odd, but was overall stoic, calm, and collected. Such a thing made her wonder what the other residents of Wonderland were like.

  
      Peering out of a large window in Itachi’s office, Sakura saw that today was a rather nice day to go exploring as the sky was primarily clear, with only a few clouds to be found breaking up the broad blue. The sun easily shone through the glass, reminding of the few moments before she’d come here, even the few times she’d lay in her garden to soak up the warmth. Turning her back to the raven haired man, the pink haired teen began her trek toward the front door when it seemed that someone else had beaten her to it. Without so much as a knock, the front entrance opened to reveal someone covered by a stained white cloth. It wasn’t something she saw everyday, but she was well aware of what all of those stains were; blood. He was essentially soaked in it, let alone the stained cloth; yet it seemed that it wasn’t his as he walked normally, and didn't seem to be in any sort of pain that she could see. Even his footprints as he stepped inside were of a scarlet hue. Before she could even react to this grisly scene, Sakura heard another set of footsteps behind her, accompanied by a familiar voice.

  
      “Ace, I didn't know you were stopping by. As well, it seemed you’ve failed to clean up after yourself again. There is a doormat for this very reason, you know. Thus, I would suggest you use it some time in the future.”

  
      Looking over her shoulder, Sakura watched in a silent confused state as he nonchalantly strode right up to the blood covered man, as if this was a normal occurrence for him. Peeling off the white cloth, Itachi merely shook his head whilst muttering to himself about having to always wash it and that he hoped the stains hadn't already set in. With a short scoff, he soon left the two of them within the foyer, most likely to mingle while he did whatever duties he had that day.

  
      Now that the cloth was gone, the teen had an unobstructed view of this one’s face. He didn't look like anyone she'd ever met before, yet he still had an air of handsomeness about him, even if his stare was rather unsettling. Perhaps it was due to the lack of eyebrows that she thought this to be so. Another strange feature about him was the symbol upon the left side of his forehead, it was the universal heart; a symbol of love. It seemed to match his messy red hair, which seemed to completely offset his pale green eyes. Now that she really looked, it seemed as though his entire outfit revolved around the color red, from his hair, to the symbol upon his forehead, and even his clothing. Compared to Itachi, this one could easily be mistaken for a prince, or even a royal guard. After a few moments of a silence hanging over them, the one called ‘Ace’ spoke up.

  
      “I do apologize for my frightening appearance, I was not aware that the clock keeper would have female guests today. If it is any solace, I can assure you that, of all the blood upon me, none of it is mine. It was merely a mercenary mission, of sorts, than anything.” As he spoke, he seemed to bow a bit to her, a gloved hand upon his chest. Despite his polite apology, it certainly didn't bring Sakura any comfort as this meant that he’d killed someone and seemed so nonchalant about it, as well. She didn't know if it was more disturbing that it didn't seem to bother him at all or that he seemed to have no remorse about it in the slightest. Regardless of that, Sakura pushed that thought to the back of her mind so that she wouldn't be too judgemental over him. Besides, for all she knew the person could very well have been a criminal of some kind and this one was stopping them from committing any more crimes or any unsavory acts.

  
      It was then that Itachi had returned from adding to his laundry and had decided whilst he was gone that it was a good idea for her to explore Wonderland with someone who actually knew their way around without getting hopelessly lost. Since Itachi was busy with work in the clock tower, he decided that Ace would be a much better substitute for her.

  
      In no time at all, Ace and Sakura were ushered outside and went off into the nearest path that would lead the both of them to the palace that he’d originally come from. The path wasn't exactly close and was hidden by a thick forestry that one could very easily get lost in and may never return from if they weren't at all careful. For that very reason, the pink haired teen remained rather close to Ace as they transversed the dirt path. She had no idea where this would lead nor where they were even going, but she did know that this was much better than going it alone or even being cooped up in the clock tower all day and night without ever knowing the full extent of this place.

  
      For quite some time, the two walked along in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, nor was it unpleasant, more just that she was trying to take everything in, given that she was a stranger to this place. It was in that moment that a thought would lead her to wonder if this one would refer to her as Alice as well as Itachi had. Looking up at his face to try and figure out what he was thinking, Sakura saw that he certainly did not have any sort of expression upon his face like she thought he would. The more she tried to gauge his thinking, the more it would make it painfully obvious that she was staring right at him. It was only when he cast her a sidelong glance that she looked away in a panic.

  
      Looking over at her now that she'd gotten his attention, Ace began to speak, “What is it? Did you see something unusual?”

  
      “N-No, it’s nothing. I was just wondering if you had any blood on your face, is all.”

  
      “Ah, I see. I thank you for your concern, but I do not believe it’s necessary as I shall get cleaned up once we reach the castle.”

  
      “Castle?” Sakura was in disbelief. She’d never been in a castle, nor had she ever even seen one, now that she thought about it. The best her family had was an estate. Goodness, the more time she spent here, the more curious it seemed to get.


End file.
